


Unexpected Gifts

by harpit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpit/pseuds/harpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Killian, Regina , Belle, David and Mary Margaret find that sometimes the best gifts are unexpected.  Contains some sexy CS, a dash of angst and a whole passel of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Gifts

Unexpected Gifts

It starts with an almighty groan. The wind whipped up out of nowhere and gleefully pushed the residents of Storybrook to and fro across streets and sidewalks as they tried their best to run to their chosen destination. The dead leaves of late autumn swirled and dashed furiously over the light dusting of snow that had fallen the previous day. Another groan, this time with a sharp creaking noise added to it made Killian Jones stop in his tracks. He knew that sound. Standing stock still on Main Street it barely registered when Emma practically plowed into him from behind, Mary Margaret and Regina not far behind. The four of them had just been speaking at Granny’s of the quiet and calm of the town usually beset by mayhem in one form or another. He would appreciate the irony of that later but for right now – he knew that sound.

Heart racing, he began to run towards the docks, forcing his body through the tumult of the wind and debris as the sound of waves heaving and crashing spurred him to run faster. ‘It can’t be, it can’t be her – _please let it be.’_ Killian vaguely registered the others following him and with a push, rounded the last corner to the docks and let himself come to a panting halt. He put a hand to his frantically beating heart and felt it squeeze painfully at the site of his first true love. She was undamaged that he could tell, her mast standing proudly among the rigging, brass gleaming dully under the overcast sky.

Emma leaned against him as he drank in the sight of his ship as it slowly made its way towards them. “How” she panted and then stopped with a roll of her eyes. “Ugh, never mind. I sometimes briefly forget where I live.”

A smile tugged at his mouth at that but he ran his eyes over every inch of his ship that he could see. She was still gliding towards them and a tendril of concern raced down him. He knew she could sail herself to a certain degree but he saw no one at the helm and the anchor remained locked. Killian looked at Emma pleadingly. “Can you stop her?”

She tenderly skimmed his cheek with her fingers and smiled at him, “of course.” She turned and held out her hands and Killian once again marveled that this amazing woman cared for him.

Gold had been sent across the town line three weeks ago and he and Emma had been finally able to share a series of good moments. There were more dates, holding hands, helping her and Henry look for their own place to live, and discovering the easy way they just were with each other. There hadn't been the opportunity for a lot of time alone together – hence the search for her own place – but he was enjoying the simmering heat between them, knowing now that it was only a matter of time before he could have her spread out before him and discover what pleased her. He wanted to claim her, see the expression on her face when he brought her to ecstasy as well as the sweet and sated aftermath. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him and how even though she had returned his heart physically, it was very much hers.

Emma and Regina now stood shoulder to shoulder as the former Evil Queen instructed Emma in quiet tones. He watched as his ship slid gracefully into an empty berth and came to a stop. Smiling at both of them in thanks, he loped towards his slip and turned to maneuver the boarding ladder.

“Be careful,” Emma called out as she followed him. “We have no idea how it got here or who sent it.”

“Aye, love I will.” He felt a pulse of magic brush past him and turned on the ladder to look at Regina questioningly.

She lifted her shoulder in an elegant shrug. “I don’t’ sense anybody on board.”

Killian turned with a grin and sped up the ladder. Landing on board, he felt a rush of joy as his lady creaked and groaned in welcome. He ran his hand along the railing and squeezed it affectionately. “Hello my beauty.” He laughed and shook his head as he felt tears spring to his eyes. “I've missed you sorely these past months.” He felt warmth radiate up from the deck and closed his eyes in appreciation of her welcome.

“Hey look!” Killian opened his eyes and saw that Emma and Regina and Mary Margaret had boarded and now stood over a small trunk with tulips etched onto the sides of it.

“It looks similar to the carvings on the portal to Arendelle.” He watched Emma look questioningly at Regina and saw the other woman nod. He heard Emma’s breath catch as she slowly unlatched the trunk and lifted the lid. Mary Margaret leaned down to help her daughter and Regina as they carefully unpacked beautifully embroidered pillow cases, a warm looking throw, silver candlesticks embedded with blue gems, a set of fine china, several small boxes, and a small knit blanket that looked as soft as down. At the bottom was an envelope.

Emma shot him a glance and he knelt down beside her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He knew she missed Elsa and had a hunch as to where his ship had come from based on the tales that Anna and Kristoff had told him. Killian watched her fingers tremble as she opened the flap and pulled a sheet of parchment out. The wind had died down and lightly played with golden strands of her hair as she read. A small smile graced her lips and then she wiped a tear from her cheek and gave a watery laugh.

Regina leaned forward impatiently. “Well, what does it say? How did the pirate’s ship land here?”

Emma looked up at all of them and grinned, “A wish.”

They all looked at her questioningly and she continued. “Elsa and Anna were able to take back the Kingdom of Arendelle with the help of their subjects that didn’t appreciate being dictated to by a bunch of rude and sadistic brothers that had no claim to the throne. They were also able to capture Blackbeard and your ship!”

Regina was clearly exasperated. “But that still doesn't explain – “

“The wishing star necklace that saved Anna and Kristoff,” Emma explained, practically bouncing in place. “Elsa and Anna were able to use it to create a portal and return your ship!” She beamed at him “they’re trying to create a stable portal so that we’d be able to visit.”

Killian saw Mary Margaret and Regina share a look of hope and doubted that Emma realized the ramifications of that. It mattered little to him. He would follow where she chose to lead. And would stand by her on wherever that would be.

“What are the other things, love? They look like household goods.”

A blush stained her cheeks and he lifted a brow, “Emma?”

She looked down at the letter and read. “I’m sending along some things for the new home that you spoke of acquiring and hope that they will please you. You were instrumental in returning me and my family back home and I hope that you and Killian will create a new home and family of your own.”

His eyes shot down to the small blanket and he reached out and reverently fingered the edge of it. His heart suddenly beat furiously at the thought of Emma rounded with his child. He grinned as she refused to look at him, continuing to read from the letter, cheeks glowing.

“I have also included small tokens for the rest of your family to show our appreciation. I hope this letter finds you well and I will continue to work on a way to create a stable portal so that we might visit each other. I have discovered that family is not only by blood but also by choice. You will always remain a sister of my heart.” Emma sighed as she finished and her mother leaned in to gently embrace her.

“We can work on this end as well”, Regina offered then continued. “We need to start working on your training again anyway.” She looked southward with a look of deep sadness and Killian was reminded that her loss was still fresh and very painful. It would do them both good, he decided. Regina needed the distraction and Emma could hone her skills in magic.

Emma nodded at her. “Thank you, Regina.” She handed the other woman a box with her name written on it. “This one is for you.”

Regina looked surprised but took the box with a nod. There was one for Mary Margaret, Belle and even a box for Granny. Most likely in thanks for creating that dish of fried dough and powdered sugar that had tasted so amazing. It was interesting how the small reminders from home could bring such comfort.

Killian stood, impatience pushing at him to explore. He looked at the ladies and gave a short bow. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to reacquaint myself with the old girl.”

Emma stood and kissed him lightly on the lips. “We’ll be back at the loft,” she brushed a hand down his cheek. “Will you come back for dinner? I’m making that soup you like,” she asked in a quiet tone.

He leaned down and touched his forehead with hers. “Of course, I’d be honored.” He then leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear. “And perhaps sometime, you could find me in my cabin,” he intoned in a low voice, delighted at the shiver that ran through her.

She looked up at him challengingly. “Maybe I will.”

He waggled his brows at her, “good.”

Emma rolled her eyes at him and pushed him towards the lower decks, “get going, pirate.”

 

********

Several hours later, Killian felt a deep sense of satisfaction as he sat on the bunk in his cabin. He’d gone over every inch of his beloved ship and had been well pleased at the obvious care and attention that the people of Arendelle had given her before sending her over. The newly waxed floors and siding trim made the room glow in the late afternoon sunlight and he knew for certain that Blackbeard would not have shined, polished and waxed to this degree. She was a mere vessel to him. Amusement curled inside of Killian as he ran his hand over the blue coverlet that now adorned his bed along with new sheets and down mattress. He could see sweet Anna’s touch in that.

Killian looked down at the small chest in front of him and whispered the incantation he’d been taught those many long years ago when he’d purchased it and an even smaller hinged chest from a local fairy. It looked simple and plain and felt like it merely held some clothing when lifted. He’d been relieved to discover it behind the bit of paneling that he’d constructed specifically to hide the chest. Most of what he’d thought he would need had been pushed into the smaller trunk and taken with him to New York as he had been able to slip it into one of his coat pockets. This though, held the things that wouldn’t fit but were no less precious to him and he had hoped to one day regain possession of. Hope, it seemed was quite contagious around Emma’s family.

The inside of the trunk was a curious thing as it was much deeper than the outer container would suggest. It would make a man dizzy if he stared at it over long. It contained the rest of the gold he’d amassed over the years that would not fit in the smaller container. Mixed in were gems and jewelry of different kinds, their colors gleaming brightly in the sun. He sifted his fingers carefully though the treasure until he found a small wooden box. Pulling it out, he lifted the lid with his hook and reverently bushed his fingers over the contents. A medal of bravery that he’d kept because Liam had given it to him, smirking as he pinned it to his younger brother’s chest. Three rings were also inside. Liam’s signet ring from their mother’s family, a delicate silver ring with a small but brilliant square cut ruby affixed to it and a thin gold ring with traceries of a bright silvery metal wrought in knot work patterns overlaying it. The latter two would be given to Emma.

Killian knew that she wasn't ready for the last ring yet but the ruby was a promise. A promise for the future and everything they meant to each other. A thrum of magic made him look upwards and then he heard footsteps on the spar deck. Canting his head, he listened carefully, his hand automatically reaching for the cutlass he kept in reach at all times. His shoulders relaxed as he recognized Emma’s confident stride. Apparently his Swan had become impatient. He set the chest aside and carefully pocketed the two rings just as Emma stepped through his open cabin door.

“I decided to bring dinner to you…” she paused and glanced curiously at the trunk. “Is that seriously an honest to goodness pirate chest?” She queried with a cheeky grin.

“It is”, he nodded and then stood to join her at his table. Appreciating the thin sweater and stretchy black trousers she referred to as yoga pants. He leaned over and brushed a kiss behind her ear as she arranged the food. He delighted in the shiver he felt run through her and anticipation begin to build in his gut that she had come to him, knowing that it would be just the two of them.

“Well, I thought you’d be hungry after skipping lunch. Mary Margret helped me with the bread and,” she tailed off. Her eyes moved between the meal and his face. She drew in a careful breath, “we’re really alone, aren’t we?”

His mouth quirked at one corner and he nodded. “Aye love, that we are.” He drew her to him and pressed a series of small kisses up the side of her neck until he reached her ear. “Whatever are you thinking?” he purred. He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and the high, sweet sound she made went straight to his cock. He drew her even closer and captured her lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

Emma pulled back and ran her thumb softly along the scar on his cheek. “I’m thinking I can re-heat the soup and bread with magic,” she growled and started to push him towards his bunk.

“So impatient, Swan,” he teased, feeling joy and lust surge through him. He quickly twisted so that she landed below him on the bunk. He carefully settled himself over her and drew in a tortured breath as she squirmed deliberately underneath him, the light of challenge obvious in her bright green eyes.

She bared her teeth at him in a sly grin. “So what are you planning on doing to me Captain, now that I’m helpless in your bed?”

Killian settled more firmly against her, spreading her thighs to make room for him and raked his eyes over the black bra that was obvious under her thin sweater. He raised his hook and quirked a brow at her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she nodded and then gasped as he ripped the garment down the front.

“Why I plan on making you scream my name, my dear Swan.” He smirked as he watched her eyes narrow.

“I don’t’ scream any man’s name, Jones,” was her tart reply.

Killian laughed in response and slid his hand under her pants and undergarments. He knew he’d reached his destination when Emma gasped and rose like the tide against his fingers.

“I do so love a challenge.”

 

********

Later, much later, they ate re-warmed soup and bread at his table. Killian marveled at how natural this felt with her, sharing bites of food and even feeding each other in between giddy kisses. He knew that it would not always be thus, knowing they both had a temper and each being set in their ways. But he also knew that the struggle and inevitable squabbles would all be worth it because in the end, she would be by his side. He felt a surge of possessiveness at the sight of her in his shirt, bare legs curling under her as she leaned against him, content and sleepy from the food and their lovemaking.

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the silver ring. He grasped her right hand and slid it on to her ring finger. She looked down, startled and he tipped her face up to his. “It’s a promise ring,” he said soothingly, kissing her lightly. “My promise to you, Emma,” he raised her hand to his mouth and then brushed his nose against hers. “I promise to be with you, to be the one that stays, always.”

She looked at him as tears gathered in her eyes. Her lips trembled and she ducked her face into his neck. He felt her trembling and then a small sob left her as she tightened her arms around him. “Always?” she whispered in a small voice.

Killian tenderly lifted her head , brushed the tears away and smiled at her. “You’ve had my heart since that blasted bean stalk, love. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now.”

Emma looked down at the ring and admired it for a moment, turning it this way and that. She looked up at him and bit her lip. “Say it,” she demanded with a whisper.

Killian felt his chest expand in happiness. “I love you, Emma.”

She gave a watery laugh. I love you too, you silly pirate but that’s not what I meant!”

His breath caught as he looked down at her, love pouring through him with a healing force, lightening the lingering shadows and aches within him - all because of this beloved woman.

“Always.”


	2. Gifts of Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gifts are given and received. Ruby is nosy, Regina continues to grow, Henry gets a surprise and David comes to terms with being a father of an infant and a 30 year old. Emma comes to some important conclusions and Killian will need to do some fancy footwork to stay out of the doghouse. This may have gotten away from me. Just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited for some glaring typos. I'm not allowed to post at 11:30 anymore.*

**Gifts of Promise**

 

Oddly enough it was the absolute silence that woke her.  Emma blinked her eyes to focus and strained to hear the typical chaos that was the loft on a Sunday morning.  As full consciousness started to filter into her brain, she noted how warm and comfortable she was.  A profound sense of contentment swelled up in her as memories of the previous twenty four hours snapped into place and she realized where she was and whose bed she was sharing.  She snuggled back into Killian and savored the slight soreness between her thighs and pleasantly overused muscles.  She was going to be stiff today but considering last night it would be worth every damn minute of it. A reluctant smile tugged at her lips as she hazily remembered his shout of triumph when she had indeed screamed his name last night as the overwhelming pleasure he had brought her to had swamped every nerve in her body.

He was going to be impossible to live with for days.

Still smiling, she looked curiously at the window and then groaned at the large fluffy flakes of snow that were falling, muffling the usual sounds of the waterfront.  Well that answered the question as to why it was so quiet, she thought with a sigh.  This type of day always meant mischief and mayhem as the citizens of Storybrook took to the streets in competitive snowball fights that inevitably lead to her and her father breaking up petty rivalries, larceny and other miscellaneous bits of mayhem that caused mounds of paperwork and headaches. She really needed to work with Regina on updating their system.  Something from the 21st century would do nicely.

A warm arm drew her back even closer and she hummed when Killian placed a kiss behind her ear.

“Good morning, love.”

Emma felt a foolish thrill at his early morning, dark and growly voice and gently brought his stump to her lips and kissed the scarred tip.  “Good morning to you.”  She felt him freeze for a moment and then he relaxed against her and buried his head in the curve her neck.

“I do so love you, Emma Swan.” 

Emma’s breath caught her heart swelled at his words as well as the sight of the silver ring he’d given her last night with a small but gorgeous square cut ruby.  She loved it, loved him – and everything the ring could mean to both of them.  He began to run his hand and arm down her with clear intent to continue last night’s activities and she lightly squirmed against his obvious erection as anticipation built in her.  The image of the small, soft blanket that Elsa had given her popped unbidden into her head as he palmed her breast, thumb lightly rubbing circles against her nipple and she stilled against him as she noted hazily where she was in her cycle.  Not too bad but still risky.  Her body zinging with pleasure, she reluctantly grabbed both of his arms and maneuvered herself around so she could look at him.  A seed of an idea lodged in her heart as she looked into those blue eyes of his, but years of having to be practical won in the end.

“Killian, we didn’t use anything last night,” she brushed her thumb over his cheekbone as he lifted an eyebrow in question.  “Birth control, I mean.  I’m fairly safe as to where I am in my monthly cycle but we’re going to have to…”  She paused as he laughed and leaned down to kiss her.  His eyes danced merrily as he lifted his necklace and jingled it at her.

She looked at him questioningly and he nodded at the jewelry he always wore.  “My necklace is charmed,” he leaned down and kissed her again.  “I apologize, lass.  I meant to tell you last night.  It keeps me from contracting any disease and more importantly, leaving any bastards behind.” 

The last was said with such conviction that Emma once again wondered at his childhood.  She would get that out of him one day soon.  Right now she felt a curious sense of disappointment mixed with relief.

“So what happens if you take it off?”  Her eyes widened at her own words. _‘What the hell, Emma!’_   

“I mean, I was just…” she stuttered as she felt a blush sweep over her, ‘ _shit!’_

Killian blinked at her, obviously startled, but then a warm, possessive gleam entered them and he lowered himself back down on to her.  “Well then,” he purred with a ridiculously satisfied tone.  “I suppose I’d take every chance to have my way with you until you were round and swollen with my babe.”

The last was spoken in a growl and Emma’s breath sped up as arousal shot through her at the image he had painted in her head.  She was so distracted by his words that she started as he lifted her thigh against his hip and slid slowly into her without preamble.  They both moaned in pleasure as he slid home with almost embarrassing ease.  She felt him reach between them and a high, thin sound left her as he gently began to rub circles with his thumb.  He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and began to set a slow, tortuous pace.

“Killian!” she swatted halfheartedly at his shoulder and then clutched it as she moaned again at the angle of his dragging thrusts. “That is not going to happen – Oh fuck, yes, _there! –_ any time soon, if ever!”  She tried to sound firm but found herself whimpering against him as he managed to hit a place inside of her again and again that until last night she had passed off as a myth and or wishful thinking.

He leaned down and kissed her in a way that made her feel claimed and cherished and replied in a low growl full of wicked promise. “Why don’t we practice, then?”

 

************ 

 

Regina moved efficiently around her spacious kitchen as she put finishing touches on the quiche with fresh crab, scallions and various cheeses that she’d made for brunch.  Moving over to her pie, she carefully pinched the top crust over the mixture of apples, pears, cinnamon and nutmeg and then put it into the oven.  She had Henry this week and it was a comfort and a joy to cook his favorites for him.  The pears were his idea and she had rolled her eyes at his suggestion and promised him to branch out with her choice of fruit for baking.

Speaking of, her son ambled into the kitchen and leaned over her shoulder.  He was getting so tall.  She swatted his hand as he reached for the leftover crust.  “I’m using that!”

“Moooom,” his reply was pure teenage boy.  “I’m starving!”  He placed his hands over the supposedly empty cavity of his stomach and she laughed at him. 

“You’re always starving.”  She reached over and threw him an apple.  “Here, eat that,” she smiled toothily at him.

He rolled his eyes at her, “ha ha.”  He stuck his tongue out at her but she noted that he still bit into the apple with gusto.  They had both come such a long way - she most especially. 

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and then bumped her nose with his, “food in 10, go wash up.”

Henry bit into the apple again and nodded, grinning with his mouth full as he turned to leave.  Regina shook her head in fond exasperation.  He was a curious combination of rambunctious puppy and the young man she could see him transforming into.  She was grateful that she’d been given yet another chance to see him continue to grow and mature.  Regina had been through so much, done so many horrible things that some days he was the only thing that kept her going – made her keep trying to choose the right path when the dark whispered so seductively to her.

Hers eyes once again touched on the small, rectangular, wrapped box that sat on her marble topped island.  She and Else had only interacted on a handful of occasions and Regina wondered at what would possess the woman to send a gift to her along with the other things in the trunk they had found on the Jolly Roger yesterday.  Finally, the idea that it might hold a clue or suggestion as to how to build a stable portal to Arendelle caused her to reach for the box and carefully unwrap it.  The thought of eventually going back to the Enchanted Forest rang much more hollow now that Robin was…  She ripped the last of the paper off and swiftly opened the box.  A piece of parchment fluttered to the marble and inside of the box was a beautiful silken scarf died in a blue and silver pattern and a gold nibbed pen with an intricately carved carnelian handle.

Hearing rustling upstairs, Regina quickly grabbed the parchment and read.

_Dear Regina,_

_I know that we did not get to know one another that well but I wanted to express my gratitude for your assistance in helping us bring down the curse of Shattered Sight.  I am deeply sorry that my aunt caused so much injury to you and your family and hope that my gift will help._

_The pen has been in our family for quite some time and is enchanted.  If you write a letter with it and address the envelope with the intended recipients’ name, it will find that person, no matter where they are.  You must put in extra sheets of parchment and an extra envelope with your name on it. Explain to them that if they write you back on those sheets and use the included envelope, it will reach you._

_I sincerely hope that this may even in a small way be a comfort to you._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Elsa of Arendelle_

Regina touched the pen lightly but then pulled her hand back.  She shouldn’t, she bit her lip as pain, anger and resignation roiled within her.  She should just let them be.  Let them be happy in their new life without her interference.  But her heart throbbed at the thought of seeing Robin’s response, perhaps a postscript written in childish hand.  She missed them both so terribly that it left a constant, hollow ache.

“Mom?” she startled when Henry softly wiped a tear away from her cheek. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

She hadn’t even realized she’d been crying.  Sniffling in mild embarrassment, she shrugged and hugged him close, appreciating that he would still let her do so.  “It’s nothing.  She wiped her cheeks and pulled back, managing a somewhat cheerful smile.  “So are you still starving?”

“Mom!” his tone was exasperated.

Regina sighed.  He would hound her for an answer, she knew.  It was a part of how they were now.  No secrets allowed.

She gestured to the pen and handed him the letter and watched excitement cross his features as he read.

Henry started hopping up on the balls of his feet.  “We could write them!” he grinned at her.  “They could write us back!”

Regina’s heart broke even further as she realized how important Robin and Roland had become to Henry over the past months.  She hadn’t considered that – yet another thing for her to try and improve on.

“We can both write letters and send them,” she said, feeling better about using the gift.  “The pen does the magic part so you can write whatever you want.” 

A loud growling noise made her look down at her sons’ stomach and she laughed, feeling lighter and happier than she had in weeks.  “But maybe brunch first.”

 

 **************

 

Emma tugged Killian by the hand into Granny’s.  Her stomach was growling fiercely as the soup and bread from the previous night had not kept up with their activity level that has lasted well into mid-morning.  She smirked at the thought as she dusted the snow off herself and then sighed as they sat across from each other in one of the booths.

“Such impatience, Swan, you practically dragged me here from my ship.”

She laughed at the pout on his face.  “You’ll be back with your beloved ship soon enough, Captain.  I’m starving!”

He lifted a brow and leaned forward with a grin.  “Is that so? I’m terribly sorry if I overtired you for your Sheriffs duties today.” 

Emma glared at him.  He didn’t sound very sorry at all but he did sound smug.  She lightly kicked him under the table and was pleased at his yelp of surprise.

Killian leaned over and rubbed his shin while looking accusingly at her.  “You’re quite vicious when you’re hungry, Swan.”

Feeling ridiculously happy, she grinned brilliantly at Ruby as she came up to the table with two coffees and waters for them.

Ruby blinked at Emma.  “Well well, look who’s in an excellent mood this morning.” She winked at Killian, “Captain, I hear congratulations are in order.” Then dropping her flirtatious act, she leaned over and squeezed his arm gently.  “I’m glad you got her back, Killian.”

He seemed surprised by the gesture but then smiled and nodded in thanks.  He then excused himself and walked towards the restrooms.

Emma watched him and his very fine ass go and then looked up at Ruby who was studying her.  A rather wolfish grin spread across her lips and she abruptly plopped down on the seat Killian had just vacated.  Placing her tray on the table, she leaned forward with her face resting on her hands and lifted both brows expectantly.

“What?” Emma tried to maintain eye contact but then felt herself blushing at Ruby’s determined stare.  She huffed, “Am I wearing a sign?”

The werewolf laughed and waggled her brows at Emma. “No, but I can smell him on you, FINALLY.  Plus, you’re clearly wearing one of his new shirts and you used his soap.” She leaned forward again. “So?”

Emma crossed her arms in front of herself, feeling her blush deepen and internally cursed her friend’s very acute sense of smell.  “Ruby!”

Ruby pouted at her.  “Oh come on, just a hint!”

Emma recognized the determined look on her friend’s face and then relented.  Feeling a bit excited that she got to share this like any normal woman would with her girlfriend she scanned the diner to make sure Killian was still occupied.   She looked at Ruby and placed a hand against her chest and let out a shuddering breath.  “Oh. My. God.”

Ruby banged her forehead against the table.  “Damnit, I knew it!”  She brought up her head and a toothy grin spread across her face.  “How many?” she singsonged.

Emma just rolled her eyes and remained silent until Ruby held up one finger.  She couldn’t help but start giggling at that until she saw Killian start to walk towards them.  She briefly held up five fingers and was pleased to see Ruby’s eyes widen.

“Holy shit!” the other woman said gleefully.

“Am I interrupting, ladies?”  Killian looked questioningly between Ruby and herself and then she saw something click in his eyes and a smirk formed on his mouth.  Damn that mouth of his.

Ruby hopped up and grabbed her tray.  “Nope, I was just catching up with Emma.”  Returning his smirk with one of her own, she tapped her order pad with her pencil, “The usual?”

 

*******************

  
Still flushed from the goodbye kiss Killian had laid on her, Emma walked into the Sheriff's office to the happy babble of her baby brother and her father’s responding murmurs to him.

He saw her and stood up, looking her up and down.  “Emma,” his tone was even but she could see the strain around his eyes.

“Dad,” she gave him a small smile.  She’d meant to say David but it seemed like some responses were DNA coded into you. “I texted you,” she said referring to not coming home last night.

She saw his shoulders drop and he sighed deeply.  “I know you’re not a little girl…”

Emma smiled at him and went over and gave him a hug.  Pulling back she squeezed his shoulders.  “I love him,” she said in a small voice.

David paused as he considered her for a moment and then finally smiled at her and drew her back in for another long hug that comforted and soothed. “And I know he loves you so I guess I can’t ask for more than that.”  He pressed his forehead to hers and then picked up her right hand and studied the silver and ruby ring, surprise written across his face.  “Well he certainly moves fast!  Damn and I was at least expecting him to run it by me first,” he looked up at her.  “Uh, I mean just mention something to myself or your mother before he asked you.  We didn’t expect him to ask for our permission.”

Emma looked at him in surprise and then shook her head, blushing.  “It’s a promise ring, we’re not engaged or anything.”

He opened his mouth and then paused as his eyes widened.  “That jackass didn’t tell you!  Or even _ask_ you apparently.” His tone was an interesting mix of indignation and admiration.

She looked at him confused, “what?”

A smile quirked his mouth and he shook his head, “Emma, we traditionally wear our vow rings on our right hand in the Enchanted Forest.”  He waived his right hand in front of her face, showing off his gold wedding band.  “And a promise ring worn on the right hand IS an engagement ring.”

Emma stared down at her new ring in shock.  She felt anger begin to build in her but then remembered his words last night and how he had never taken any more from her than she had been willing to give - _sneaky bastard!_

An unwilling grin lifted her lips and she laughed.  It was just like him.  She did love the man after all and she had walked into this relationship with eyes wide open knowing all that he was - _pirate_.  Emma thought about how happy Killian had been since he got his ship back – the very one that had given up for her – and felt her shoulders relax.  He wouldn’t rush her, wouldn’t push where she wasn’t ready to go. Something settled and shifted in her and she sighed, giving into the inevitable. 

She looked at her ring again and wrinkled her nose.  He had better still be planning to get down on one knee for her though and actually ask her.  She’d like to see him grovel a bit after this little stunt.

“I hear that the Jolly is back,” her father said, clearly trying to change the subject.

Emma looked up at her father, still reeling a bit. “She is.  Killian is over the moon of course.  I’m sure he’s back there now, obsessing over what supplies he’ll need to restock her.”  She paused and watched him carefully.  “He mentioned wanting to have you aboard when he took her out for the first time.”

A pleased grin spread across David’s face and Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the small hop he made.  “He did?”

“He did,” she replied and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek, happy that there wouldn’t be pistols at dawn or something else equally as ridiculous. 

Needing a distraction for her still racing thoughts, she turned towards Neil.   “Now let me see my brother.”  Emma moved over to the portable crib and lifted him up and cradled him against her shoulder.  He was getting heavier by the day and she cooed against his downy head and inhaled the sweet smell of baby as she gently bounced him against her hip.  “Hello, little man,” she sang in a low voice.  “Aren’t you a good boy?”

“It’s the teething ring,” her father said, pointing to the pretty silver circlet etched with runes that Neil had clutched in his chubby hand.  The baby gurgled happily around the ring and gave her a gummy smile.  “It was Elsa’s gift to your mother and I and I have to say it’s been amazing so far.”  He chucked her brother’s chin gently.  “He hasn’t cried much at all since we gave it to him." 

Neil set off on a series of baby babble and reached up to pat her cheek.  Taking a deep breath, he stopped and leaned his head against her and cooed and murmured to himself as he settled himself against her chest.   Emma suddenly felt a like she had an entire heard of butterflies in her stomach and her eyes were drawn once more to the ring she wore – _on her right hand_.  She could have this if she wanted.  She could have it with Killian and not miss out on anything.  Her mother’s words from the Echo cave seemed to bounce back at her but she considered how she had adjusted and now loved her brother so deeply.  Just like Henry loved him - just as Henry would love any new sibling, aunt or uncle that happened to come along.  

Emma knew that anything like this would be a ways off as she and Killian needed time to themselves first – starting this afternoon after she marched back to the Jolly and gave her _fiancé_ a piece of her mind.  But the seed of an idea that had been planted this morning took root in her and she smiled down at her brother; and without fear of panic made a bargain with herself to accept the possibility.  She kissed Neil again, closed her eyes and cuddled him close.

Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a CS fan for quite some time (season 2!) but this is my first fic in this fandom. I'm grateful for my lovely Secret Santa, Robbiekayyy on Tumblr as this got me writing again. Constructive commentary is appreciated.


End file.
